


Macabre Waltz

by WaterSeraphim



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Drabble, M/M, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSeraphim/pseuds/WaterSeraphim
Summary: When the Rakdos cause a downpour of bloody rain to fall from the sky Ral discovers a few things about Tomik he hadn’t known before.
Relationships: Tomik Vrona/Ral Zarek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Macabre Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my drawing which was inspired by the ravnica card rain of gore and the title card and a few other misc things. Just ral and tomik getting freaky while covered in blood.

It began as an ordinary day.

Or as ordinary a day could be in the tenth district, that is.

Ral had arranged to meet Tomik for a quick lunch at a little spot they loved near Tin Street between their respective guildhalls. They were walking together blithely, hands just barely brushing against one another. Each touch had Tomik’s golden eyes crinkled up in a silent laugh discretely glancing over at him.

As they strolled the sky grew darker and darker. The air became thick and heavy with the smell of metal. Those on the streets hurried along to outpace the change in weather. Of course he and Tomik were not among them, fully confident in Ral’s ability to protect their little date from being rained on. It _was_ strange though, Ral could always sense a brewing storm but now felt nothing. No connection to the sky, no clouds, no distant thunder, only a sinister presence pressing down on them.

Then the rain came.

It started slow, big fat droplets crashing into the cobblestone streets around them. Onto sidewalks and convoluted building complexes. Falling deep into the crevices and the gaps between streets down to the undercity. One drop landed on Tomik’s cheek. It was red and oozing and very _very_ wrong. Ral stared at it in confusion, as if he was in a daze. Without a thought he brought his thumb to Tomik’s face and smeared the blood across his pale skin.

Tomik’s amused eyes watched him all the while.

Then the rain fell faster, hitting with a constant clamor of noise. A morbid pitter patter as the streets pooled with blood. The two of them were becoming drenched in the fluid. Ral’s mind was utterly blank, so mentally removed from everything beyond the image of blood painting Tomik red.

Tomik himself was beginning to smile wider and wider. Of course he was enjoying this. The blood sang to his magic the same way a storm did to Ral’s. His lover’s face cracked wide open around an animalistic grin as he laughed and laughed and twirled his blood plastered robes. Tomik removed his glasses so he could see, the lenses blurred with smeared blood. His once kind warm eyes were almost predatory, glowing with an unnatural energy. And in some moments between when Ral blinked he swore those eyes were nothing but pools of darkness. 

It sent an equally primal thrill curling low down to his abdomen.

Ral could hear his heart pounding in his ears as Tomik’s turned his attention to him. He took Ral’s hands and swung them back and forth in a childish giddiness that made Ral smile back despite himself. As the rain went on and on it flattened the hair to their heads and scattered stray strands heavy with wetness into their eyes. Ral’s clothes were completely soaked through, stifling and uncomfortably warm. Likewise, Tomik’s pristine white robes were dyed a vibrant shade of red.

Tomik took his head in his hands, the blood making his touch slick and sticky. He brought their heads together and guided Ral into a deep and frenzied kiss fueled from the sick thrill onset by the crimson rain. Pushing him back with his body, guiding him from the open streets to a more secluded alley. Tomik moaned and moaned and sucked on his lips, sucking him open and tasting the metallic fluid passing between them. 

His hands found Ral’s buckles and straps and blindly removed them with a hunger he’d never seen from his lover before. Carelessly tearing away layers of fabric stripping him bare, and then himself not long after that. The rain painted their naked bodies as they slid against each other. Spreading the blood between their chests, their hips, anywhere they connected. 

Tomik didn’t cease or slow his advances, roughly pushing him into the side of a building. His hands trailing up and down and _down_ and everywhere he could reach. He bit Ral’s lip perhaps with the intention of drawing more blood, adding to the mix between them. Ral couldn’t do much beyond pant and moan and ask him for more. Resorting to their primal nature as Tomik grew high on the influx of power falling from the sky. Filling him with a raw lust and desire at the tantalizing experience. 


End file.
